1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head configured to eject droplets of a liquid such as an ink.
2. Description of Related Art
An ink-jet head known as an example of a liquid ejecting head has an ink inlet through which an ink is introduced from an ink tank, a multiplicity of ink-ejecting nozzles open in an ink-ejecting surface to eject droplets of the ink, and ink passages extending from the ink inlet to the ink-ejecting nozzles. To capture foreign matters (such as air bubbles and dust) contained in the ink within the ink-jet head, that is, to filter the ink, it is known to provide a filter one of the ink passages. By this filter, the foreign matters in the ink are captured before the ink flows to the ink-ejecting nozzles, to prevent dwelling of the foreign matters near the ink-ejecting nozzles, and consequent deterioration of the ink-ejecting function of the ink-jet head.